


You're Enough, You're Enough (You Are Enough)

by ghostlygone



Series: What Do You Want From Me (Why Won't You Run From Me) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Blood, Mutant Powers, Torture, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: When Wanda wakes up, she has a pounding headache - the remnants of her powers being released for the first time in weeks, maybe months - and her whole body is aching.Or, Wanda meets Peter, in some Hydra cell while dealing with her new powers(Part of a Series, though it can be read by itself)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: What Do You Want From Me (Why Won't You Run From Me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	You're Enough, You're Enough (You Are Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but my laptop broke and I literally can't type properly on my phone.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Russian is indicated by [ ]

They had been part of Hydra for a couple of months before they were ‘contained’. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, more commonly known as The Twins, knew roughly what they were getting into before they actually got into it. 

They had signed up for Human Experimentation with Hydra, a scientific research company. They would be experimented on, and, if everything went right, they would be given powers that they would then be taught to control. Once they were able to control them, they would be allowed to leave and, along with the other protesters, they could finally fight for their cause. Properly. 

But, that was apparently just a front for the real reason. Hydra just wanted to take down SHIELD and run the world, as the usual villain does.

Wanda remembers when they first arrived. How they were injected with serums and chemicals while strapped to chairs. How the screams of everyone echoed down the halls of the facility, despite the gags forced into their mouths. And how she was made to watch Pietro as he was injected with different prototypes. How occasionally they would inject them with different poisons to see if they would ‘awaken the powers inside them’. All a load of bullshit. 

It’s too late now, though. They’re here, and they can’t leave.

She backs into the corner of the room, huddling into Pietro, as the door opens. It slams into the wall behind and she flinches, pain running through her body as her bruised back bangs against the wall. The shadow of a man fills the doorway, and her head fills with someone else’s mind, the door no longer stopping the flow of thoughts from outside their room. She sees a body get thrown into their cell just before she falls into the person's head. She sees his latest torture, the latest experiments, she feels the emptiness inside him, the pure numbness at all the pain. 

And then she’s falling backwards into his memories. She’s in a room, strapped into a chair like the ones Hydra use. She sees the woman looming over her- him. She feels the needle go into her- his arm, and then she can feel the… poison coursing through her- his blood. And then there’s screaming, muffled by a gag she hadn’t even realized he was wearing. He screams for seconds, minutes, and then there’s- nothing. She can’t feel anything but numbness. Another needle and he’s screaming again, struggling against the ropes that bind him.

And then she’s somewhere else. The room is bare, but painted a rich shade of red, the kind that makes blood unnoticeable. She would know. She’s standing, her legs shaking and feeling cold to the bone, her arms wrapped around her- his bare chest. She flinches as the door bangs open, and a man walks in, one who has a mask covering his face. No skin is showing, and Wanda almost feels jealous, but is too busy trying to keep away the frozen air. The man stalks forward, looking at her- him like prey, and he pulls out a knife - surely it’s too big to be just a knife - from his pocket. She flinches, backing away as he corners her, falling back against a red wall as she stumbles and he grabs her.

And she’s struggling, trying to get out of the hands of this- this- person who’s trying to contain her, and she feels her mind lash out and she’s falling to the ground with a loud thump. And then there’s silence, apart from sobs that are unbearably loud in the dark. And she’s curling in on herself and rocking herself back and forth, trying to stop the reel of memories, the memories of a family, of the warmth and love that’s been replaced with absolute nothingness and so, so much pain and she can feel herself shaking and can hear somebody yelling. 

She buries her head in her knees, feeling herself throw up a barrier as somebody reaches for her, and she just sees flashing lights and needles and serums and knives and masked faces and blank eyes and bare hallways and just- evil. Absolute evil . And as it fades away, she feels the tears coursing down her face, the bruises on her back more bruised than before, the chill settled even deeper in her bones. 

It takes what feels like hours for her to calm down, to get out of that poor man's head (His name was Raphael, she thinks. He had a wife and a son and a family). She holds her knees tighter to her chest as she feels her body heaving up and down. When she’s aware enough, when she’s finally completely inside her own head, she feels a wetness on her face and knees, and when she eventually looks up, she’s greeted with two faces, one looking so sad and pained and familiar, and one so new and covered in blood and broken that she backs away instinctively, her hands bruising on the harsh floor as she trusts them with her weight.

There’s silence, and then Pietro’s voice rings out, despite him whispering.

“[Wanda. It’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay]” She sees him shuffle forward, crouching, and reach a hand out, as if to calm an animal. He looks wary and scared and she hates it. Hates it so, so much. That she doesn’t have control over this, and that she’s so wild and uncontrollable that not even her twin feels safe around her. So she moves away, trying to escape him. She feels a sob coming up, and presses the back of her hand against her mouth, trying to muffle it as tears stream down her face.

Wanda’s backing away as fast as possible - which isn’t fast enough, with her bruised body - and she hears a defeated sigh before he falls back, arm going back to his side. She feels terrible, but she can’t deal with anyone now. Not after seeing that man being tortured within an inch of his life, and her memories flooding back of needles and blades and hands everywhere (everywhere) and pain. Memories of blood. Drops and puddles and streams and rivers of blood flowing over her, from her.

She sits there, leaning back against the wall as she tries to push those memories away, and when she finally does, she’s so exhausted that she almost immediately falls asleep.

When Wanda wakes up, she has a pounding headache - the remnants of her powers being released for the first time in weeks, maybe months - and her whole body is aching, her back more than the rest. She doesn’t remember what happened too well, only that someone had been thrown in with them. Rubbing her eyes, she sits up. The pounding in her head slows for a minute, as she feels the room spin around her, and her hands shoot out to stabilize herself.

When she can finally open her eyes without feeling like she was about to throw up, she looks around for Pietro. Usually after an ‘incident’, as they called them, he would refuse to leave her side. She doesn’t see him, and immediately her heart is racing and her body alert. As much as it can be, anyway.

“[He’s fine, don’t worry. They took him to watch somebody else]”

She looks up at the voice, using her magic to search the pitch black room. She finds nothing in the room, no sign of any body heat at all. At least, not enough body heat to be human. 

“[Up here]” The voice comes from above her, and she looks up. She doesn’t see anything, but then her magic is coming out and creating a soft glow. The face is young - maybe the same age as her - and is covered in bruises and blood. She flinches back, and almost immediately regrets it when the boy's face falls, and he lowers himself to the floor. Wanda huddles in the corner, arms wrapped around her to keep the cold at bay.

He edges forward, not looking wary like every other person she knows, but looking worried, as if he was worried about her. Which no one but Pietro ever is. They sit in silence for a while, and he inches towards her every so often. There’s an uncomfortable moment before he speaks.

“[Are you okay?]” She tenses up. The only people who ask that are her twin, and Hydra when they want to test her some more. Wanda looks over at him and sees him watching her.

“[Yeah]” He nods, and turns back to facing the wall. She watches him out the corner of her eye. He seems hurt, his back straight and arched away from the wall. 

“[Are you okay?]” He looks over at her, face surprised and she looks down to avoid his eyes.

“[Yeah, it’s just a few bruises]” She nods and looks back at her hands. She wishes Pietro was here now. He would be better at this, talking to people. She had never been the type to socialize, always letting Pietro talk for them both.

“[I’m Peter, by the way. I think we’re gonna be here for a while, so you might as well know]” She smiles, as much as she can. It’s probably just a twitch of her lips though.

“[I’m Wanda]” He grins, and it lights up the room.

It could be hours later when he finally settles next to her, their shoulders brushing. She’s still exhausted from using her powers earlier, and she can feel her eyes closing every few seconds. She feels his eyes on her, before his arm is falling around her shoulders and pulling her head onto his chest. She goes with it, not resisting however much she would like to. She’s asleep before she can thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realised I respond to a lot of your comments the same way, and I'm really sorry about that. I appreciate each one so much, but I have no idea how to say it. 
> 
> Also, if there is anything you want to see in this series, feel free to let me know and I will probably fit it in somewhere.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
